


Drabbles of the Dragon Age

by KaraStormFury



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crack, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mabari, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraStormFury/pseuds/KaraStormFury
Summary: I wrote some stuff and wanted to post it.enjoyupdates will not be regular
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford





	1. How did you get this?

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen wonders how Kerav got the scar over her lip

“How did you get this?” He asked, brushing his thumb over the scar that ran across her lip. “Oh, that…Funny story actually.” She laughed. Cullen tilted his head; he looked like a puppy. A confused puppy. Kerav laughed again, “Ok, ok. Picture this.”

\---

A 16-year-old Kerav stood at the gates of Castle Cousland. Normally, the guards would let her in without question --she was Cousland’s half sister after all--however, tonight it seemed she was unlucky. There were some new guards stationed in front of the gates, apparently, they hadn’t the faintest idea who Kerav was since they didn’t budge when she asked to be let in. Now, Kerav could do the sensible thing and yell out to Kara to get the guards to let her in, but, no. Kerav had a better idea. 

Casually sauntering over to the side of the castle, Kerav now stood in front of the tall, looming, vine-covered walls. She had wanted to climb over the walls of Castle Cousland for years. So, of course, when the opportunity came, she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. She scanned the wall looking for a foothold. Nope, nope, nop- yes. Kerav quickly started to scramble up the wall. She looked like a feral raccoon. Scurrying up, higher and higher, Kerav made it to the top. Letting out a small victory giggle--which honestly sounded like a hyena--Kerav started her descent down the wall, carefully this time. Didn’t want to fall after all. 

\--

Nan was just leaving the kitchens when she had heard a strange sound, like a cat being strangled. The old woman looked over to where the sound had come from. The alley was shrouded in darkness but she could still make out the silhouette of a person clambering down the old stone walls. ‘Bloody thieving urchins.’ Nan looked around, there were loose stones everywhere in the castle, She bent down and picked a few up. ‘This’ll teach those brats.’

\--

Kerav was still making her way down the wall when she felt something hit her back. She stopped, confused. Then another, and another. ‘Ow. ow. Are these rocks?’ She kept trying to scale down the wall but the rocks being thrown at her made it a little harder. “That’ll teach you, you thieving brat!” a voice yelled. An old, scraggy voice. 

“Nan!? What -ow- are you -OW- doing!? Gah!” Kerav turned her head around only to be hit in the face. Hard. She went to clutch her now furiously bleeding lip only to realise, she was on a wall. A vertical wall. ‘Uh woops’. Kerav fell down the cobblestone below, landing on her back. It hurt. A lot. 

“Ah, that hurt…” Kerav groaned. She could hear footsteps approaching her.

“There, now scram you- oh, oh dear. Kerav is that you?” Nan’s voice echoed through the alleyway. 

“Ugh, what gave it away?” Kerav coughed. 

“Oh, come now, let's get you to the healer.” Kerav stumbled onto her feet and touched her fingers to her lip. There was a rather large and deep cut, deep for a rock anyway. She pulled her fingers back and looked at the blood that coated the tips. 

“Makers breath...”

\---

“So you’re telling me you got a life-long scar from someone throwing a rock at you?” Kerav blinked. 

“Yeah...pretty much.” Cullen looked at her a second before laughing. 

“Are you- Is my commander mocking me? The Inquisitor. Your Inquisitor.” She spoke in a high-pitched, unbelieving tone. Cullen laughed again and approached her wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Me? Never.” He spoke as he kissed the scar. 

\----


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to write something that was exactly 100 words.
> 
> Alistair is a simp, change my mind

Silently, he walked through the night. She trailed behind him like a puppy. Curious, questioning, anticipation. Usually, she led the way of their adventures, and he followed. The stars burnt above them in the inky void of the night. The howls of conversation from camp grew distant as the two wardens approached the lake. The shimmering reflection of the night sky painting a picture in the water. Perfect. He thought. Perfect. The two sat down where he’d laid out a blanket -which he had to fight dog the for- and some food. Her eyes shimmering bright blue. This was perfect.


	3. Red Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerav has a nightmare

There really wasn’t much to look at around here. The sky? Black. The ground? Like walking on water, but still. Black. Everything else? More black. Well except for Kerav herself. She burnt bright amongst the darkness.

Kerav wandered around the black abyss--her footsteps making the water ripple--in hopes of finding something, a pack of cards, a chessboard, something. It was rather dull here after all.

She did find something. 

Eventually. 

A red glow off in the distance. As she got closer she could make out the silhouette of a person on his knees. Kerav got closer and she could make out more. Silver armour, cracked and broken with the red crystals breaking through. Fur mantle now tattered and ripped, adorned with flecks of the red. Blonde curls, matted and dirty, stained with blood. No. She thought. No, no-no-no. She sank to her knees and cradled his face in her hands. Cullen? She barely heard her whisper. He stared past her. Warm eyes now lined with red. Crystals protruding from the scar that ran up his lip. The corners of his mouth turned upward, a sick smile decorating his face. A frail laugh escaping his lips, though it was barely his voice. His voice was smooth and calming, like a river of gold. This wasn’t his, it was hoarse, bent, echoing, like a shattered mirror.   
Kerav stumbled back. Afraid. Nails like claws, fangs bared. This wasn’t right. It couldn’t be. A shrill shriek rang through the void. Behind what could have been her love--although hopefully wasn’t--the glow of fiery eyes as the beast emerges from the shadows. The crystals grew like extra talons above the original. Out the side of its mouth, like a fire waiting to burn. It stretched out its respective wings which were now looking dusty, ripped and torn, full of holes. Fargo? Her lover and now her drake had both been taken by the red. How? How did this happen?   
Kerav kept backing up now on the defensive. Fiery words gathered in her throat, only to be quickly lost. Cullen was off his knees now, sword unsheathed and pointed at her. The dragon behind him readying its breath attack. You failed them. You failed Thedas, The Inquisition, Our friends, Us. Cullen’s twisted voice spoke, he was looking down although you could still tell he wore a scowl and spoke through gritted teeth. Bare your blade, Inquisitor. 

◊

Cullen awoke with a start. He’d been shaken awake, not intentionally, however. Beside him Kerav was in the fetal position, tossing and turning. Shaking violently. Muttering, mewling and snarling. Her eyes were firmly shut, an expression caught between fear and anger. She was using her magic in her sleep and was it making the room fairly--warm would be a dire understatement--hot. Cullen sat up quickly. She’d always helped with his nightmares best she could, now it would be his turn. She’d told him she had nightmares when she was helping with one of his. I also get nightmares, not too often but just, don’t be too surprised if I accidentally kick you in your sleep. She’d meant it to make him feel better about the nightmares he had. Cullen turned to her trying to wake her from her nightmare. He tried calling her name--in whispers, didn’t want to wake all of Skyhold after all--shaking her slightly, not enough to startle her too much. Hopefully.

◊

She was on the defensive. Cullen was attacking her from the front and Fargo kept cutting her off with fiery breath anytime she turned to run. She tried to land a hit on either of them. Tried. Cullen just kept blocking with his shield and Fargo just glided away. Kerav kept backing up. Stumbling and tripping over herself. Cullen went in for another attack and succeeded. A large laceration ran across her chest. She lurched back and he proceeded to bash his shield into her face. Crack. Ow. that would be her now broken nose. Staggering and clutching her nose--which now had blood gushing from it--she fell to the ground below. Cullen approached her slowly and Fargo watched with a sickly fascination. Kerav laid on the ground unable to do anything but watch--although she was seeing double--as he drew closer. He dropped his shield to the ground and straddled her hips, pinning her. His sword quickly found her throat. Kerav could hear whispers ringing in her pointed ears, growing louder, and louder. She could barely make out the vague sounds of words. Her name perhaps? She felt the cool chill of his blade against her neck, or maybe it was warm, burning so hot it felt cold. She felt the blade press deeper into her skin.

◊

Kerav’s eyes snapped open. She could see someone shrouded in the shadows right next to her. Panicked, she lashed out in a fit of fear. A distressed cry sounded throughout the room. The world around Kerav came into focus and she met with Cullen. His eyes were wide, he was leaning away from her clutching his arm which was bleeding heavily. Blood spilling onto the bed. She looked down at her hands. They were stained with blood. His blood. “Cullen? Oh no no no no… I’m so sorry, so so sorry! Fuck!” She spoke in frantic, rushed tones. He didn’t move. Kerav backed away, retreating into the corner of their room, muttering sorries in hysteric whispers. Tears running down her face. Knees tucked in and hands at the sides of her head. Cullen looked over to her, his shock of the sudden attack wearing off as he came to. He got up and quickly wrapped his arm up in some of the bandages she always had available on her desk. Cullen walked over to his lover who was still rocking in the corner. “Hey, love, it okay I’m fine.” He tried reassuring her. “It was just a nightmare.” It wasn’t really working. At all. So he wrapped his arms around her, enclosing her in a warm hug. She stiffened. At first. But after a while of him hugging her, rubbing circles on her back and murmuring soft reassurances in her ears. Kerav relaxed, leaning into him and letting the tears fall. After what felt like ages of soft comforting hugging, her breathing had levelled out just a bit more and fewer tears fell. “Are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t mean to, I swear-” She apologized again but he cut her off with a short, sweet kiss. “I’m fine. Promise. I can see Dorian in the morning. Do you want to go back to bed?” He asked. This was definitely his voice, his golden voice. “No... I just wanna-” Yawn. “stay here a minute… “ 

◊

They sat there for about five minutes before Kerav’s breathing had levelled out completely into a calm and steady pace. She’d fallen asleep. Cullen picked her up, putting her on the bed and quickly replacing the now bloody blanket. He laid down next to her and she immediately curled into him. He smiled and continued to hug her. There wouldn’t be any more nightmares tonight. Just them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually for my English Assessment and I liked it.
> 
> Kerav is a crackhead.


End file.
